zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Gwiazdka Angel
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/go-away/pl/images/1/1a/Where-are-my-dragons.gif https://38.media.tumblr.com/542777c33e18d7ab6a9e6193edcdc34c/tumblr_myl5zvm8Ve1rvndbao9_500.gif ''O mnie Ogólnie = Szczerość boli, ale w życiu trzeba być twardym. ''Raz anioł, raz diablica. Jedna twarz, dwa oblicza... Aliasy: Czemu "Carolina"? Bo przez "C" jest ładniej. Czemu "Daenerys"? Nie wnikaj... |-|Mądrości życiowe = https://i.imgflip.com/31o70.gif |-|Nufyn = "Game Of Thrones" Ultimate Birthday Rap Battle ... Varys Seven hells... Robb Who's that? Robert It's the Targaryen girl! Joffrey Sound the alarms! Robert She's come to take back the Seven Kingdoms! Robb Well, its more like six kingdoms now Joffrey Hide me with the children! Robb You know, since we seceded Joffrey I'm p http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png ing! Robb She should take the other six, why not? Robert Shut up, Joffrey you weird little s http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png ! Joffrey Nooooooooooooooo! Targaryen I got dragons, b http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png I started out with nothing but s http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png ty older brother in a Pentos penthouse I got pimped out, to a Dothraki warlord with a horde of slave-takin' thugs, f http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png n' like dogs in public Queen of the savages, got three dragon eggs, ate a horse heart, took it down, didn't throw up Got knocked up, but I mistakenly traded in the fate of the baby and put my hubby in a coma Smothered his a http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png and built a funeral pyre, took the blood magic witch, burned the b http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png alive Climbed inside and fried eggs a awhile, from the ash came my naked a http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png and three reptiles Touchin' my kids? Better ask my, I'm the Mother of Dragons, Pyat Pree Yeah, that freak, you better come at me with more than a manticore if you wanna blast me Jorah Khaleesi... Daenerys You got a dirty mouth, yeah you best sit down before I go to town With some Valyrian, you 'bout to fear me when I turn and burn this motherf http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png r to the ground I'm Stormborn comin' out the flames, kill the masters, free the slaves! From Qarth to Braavos and Slaver's Bay, every b http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png crakin' whips gonna know my name Jorah Khaleesi... Daenerys Send a raven to Westeros, cause I'm puttin' three dragons on a big a http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140812103255/historiezberk/pl/images/5/5d/Cenzura.png boat You better ell the usurpers that I'm comin' home, to take back the realm and the Iron Throne Like a hound takes a bitch... Happy birthday! Deszcze Castamere A ktoś ty jest, rzekł dumny lord, że każesz kłaniać się? Jedynie tyś innej barwy kot, to wszystko jest co wiem. Czy w złocie, czy w czerwieni to, lew wciąż pazury ma. A moje długie, ostre są, jak twe, mój panie, tak. I tako rzekł, i tako rzekł, ten władca Castamere. A teraz deszcz na gruzach łka, lecz go nie słyszy nikt. ''Poznaj mnie ;) Jestem osobą bardzo pozytywnie zakręconą, pomimo ukończonej 18, nie znoszę zachowywać się jak dorosła. Kocham kreskówki i filmy animowane, a w przyszłości chciałabym być aktorką dubbingową (podkładać głos). Mam bardzo bujną wyobraźnię i uwielbiam pisać fan fiction o filmie, serialu książce itp. (czego efekty macie na moim blogu tutaj. Jeśli ktoś chce z innych fandomów fanowskich skupionych wokół danego tematu, to piszcie śmiało). Jestem dość bezpośrednia i bywam zbyt szczera, co niektórych może razić. Z góry przepraszam. Lubię fantasy i czekoladę; obce kultury (najbardziej starożytne), wierzenia i języki; dużo czytam; generalnie ciekawią mnie różne dziedziny wiedzy. Chętnie pomagam, czy to przy wymyślaniu, czy przy korekcie, czy przy czymkolwiek innym. Jeśli ktoś coś chce, pisać śmiało, najlepiej na gg: '5257096' (tylko proszę wyjaśniać na wstępie, o co chodzi, ok?). Ostatecznie można mnie znaleźć na Skype jako 'caroline.crazy.angel. Moje ulubione strony''' * Berk's Grapevine (poczta pantoflowa z Berk ;) ) http://www.berksgrapevine.com/ * DeviantArt (portal dla artystów pełen fanartów i fanfików, nie zawsze normalnych xD ) http://xangel4x.deviantart.com/ * Kreskóweczki (chyba nie trzeba wyjaśniać) http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/ * Epickie cracki, polecam! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTEYPvEokJ-gtLCglTS0BgpeDPEAUEl95 * Blog Kimiko. CZYTAĆ!!! http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Kimiko95 * Szukacie dobrej muzy? Rap z sercem i duszą, epicki, bo niekomercyjny, przepiękne utwory, nie klasyczny "łomot". Po tym już nigdy nie nazwiecie standardowego rapera "artystą". http://www.youtube.com/user/mcsobieski * Osoby, które uważają się za normalne, nie mają prawa tego otwierać. Za każdą niepochlebną opinię, znajdę i zabiję. http://www.youtube.com/user/ROJOV13 * Taki tam mój tumblr http://carolinecrazyangel.tumblr.com * AO3, nieocenzurowane opka, inne fandomy i wszystko co tylko chcecie http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel https://orig03.deviantart.net/ed73/f/2015/041/3/9/sweet_icon_by_xangel4x-d8hgexg.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://38.media.tumblr.com/47ebe34d9e6ffcab0f33ff9f6277f781/tumblr_nmfq31KJpa1rgx1dyo1_250.gif Najsłodsza kicia na świecie https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png . https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png https://orig04.deviantart.net/e91b/f/2015/019/a/a/xx_by_xangel4x-d8ejfj1.png